On ne peut pas, parce qu'on est si différent
by Dreams Of Dramione
Summary: Un regard. Un geste. Une danse. Deux personnes. Deux cœurs qui battent à l'unisson. Un espoir. J'en veux à la terre entière ! Je leur en veux de me priver, de me priver de toi ! De moi, de nous. Tout ça parce qu'on est si différent, c'est injuste.


**Hello ! Me revoilà avec un petit OS. C'est un cadeau de Noël, très en avance. Je le donne à mon amie virtuelle, xxPeopleAlwaysLeavexx ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il te plaira ! Il est vrai qu'il est un peu court. En tout cas, dis-moi ce que tu en penses !**

**Bisous, bisous.**

**VampireDiariesKalijah :3**

**Bonnie Bennett et Kol Mikaelson**

Bonnie s'avança, lentement et gracieusement. Soulevant son regard noisette sur les ombres qui peuplaient la salle. Si joliment décorée, elle illuminait jusqu'aux recoins les plus sinistres. Elle à son bras, elle la laissa et partit, la laissant, là, au beau milieu d'une horde de si beau visage, si souriant. Mais pourtant si froid. Elle croisa brièvement le regard d'un homme, un homme… sinistre ? Nan, plutôt dangereux. Pourtant, ça ne l'empêcha pas de s'approcher. Encore plus près. Je veux voir son visage.

_La nuit se souviendra de nous. Tu porteras ta robe blanche, je mettrai mes mains sur tes hanches. Nous danserons à en être souls_.

Il lui tendit sa main, et elle l'attrapa. La serrant pour être sûre que ce n'est pas un rêve. Un doux rêve. Il l'emmena sûr la piste et ce n'est que là, qu'elle put voir son visage. Si beau et si fin, si majestueux. Nos mains s'emboitaient à merveille, comme si elles étaient destinées. Tu me regardais comme aucuns hommes ne l'avaient fait. La musique nous berçait d'illusions, comme si ça allait être possible. Je suis sotte d'avoir cru qu'on pourrait ne serait-ce qu'espérer.

_La sueur perlera dans ton coup, et puis ton rire en avalanche. Se mêlera au vent dans les branches. Danse, danse, danse._

Pourtant, lorsque tes yeux se sont posés sur moi, j'ai vu, ô oui j'ai vu ! J'ai vu à quel point je suis sotte ! Mais peu importe, laissez-nous juste quelques minutes. Qu'on puisse se voir, s'admirer avec une telle passion. Mais tu n'es pas comme moi, et tu ne le seras jamais. Tu es différent, dangereux. Mais pourtant, tellement attirant. Comme si, tout chez toi devait me plaire, jusqu'à ton odeur. Tu es un prédateur.

_Déjà se lève le brouillard. Il ne faut pas être en retard, les musiciens ne joueront pas avant que tu ne sois là._

Nous voltigeons, dansons, sourions, aimons. Non ! Je ne dois pas, mais c'est tellement dur ! Dur te dire ces quelques mots. Quatre mots, onze lettres. Je te regarde et tu fais de même, je me perds dans tes yeux pourtant si triste. Je sais que tu sais que je sais. Ce n'est pas possible, toi, moi, nous. On est si différent que ça devient si douloureux. Parce que c'est si simple qu'on veut le nier. Mais on ne peut nier l'inévitable, car, toi comme moi, on s'est qu'on ne peut pas.

_Une rumeur court chez les fêtards, elle dit que tu viendras ce soir. Elle dit que tu danseras, que parmi eux tu choisiras. Danse, danse, danse._

Tu sais, je me demande si… Laisse tomber. Ils ne comprendront pas. Tout ça parce qu'on est si différent. C'est si injuste que j'en veux à la terre entière. J'aurais dû te détester dès la seconde ou je t'ai rencontré, mais c'est l'inverse qui s'est produit. Tu m'as fasciné. Et je suis tombée. Parce que, lorsque j'ai su qui tu étais vraiment, ça a anéanti tous ce que j'avais imaginé. Pour toi, pour moi, pour nous.

_Et sous une lune d'ambre. Les corps se touchent et se cambrent. Toi tu seras à mon bras, rien ni personne n'existera._

Tout ça parce qu'on est différent ! Lorsque j'ai entendu la musique décliner, je me suis rapprochée. Encore plus près ! Je t'ai regardé et tu en as fait de même. Puis, je me suis encore rapprocher mais elle est arrivée. Je me suis retournée et je lui ai souris, histoire de la rassurer. Puis lorsque j'ai voulu t'admirer, te sourire une dernière fois…

_Cachés à travers les ombres, avant que la nuit ne sombre. Peut-être que tu m'embrasseras, je n'ai jamais rien voulu que ça._

…tu avais disparu.

**Bonnie Bennett et Kol Mikaelson**

**Alors ?**

**Un peu triste ?**


End file.
